divinationfandomcom-20200213-history
God's Disciples
The 12 disciples, also known as God's Disciples ''or ''God's Children, are a group of nigh-omnipotent beings who were birthed just before the creation of Earth; in which in Heaven's lore is very, very, very, young. They're all equal in power and Immortal. Each one has a different characteristic and power that defines who they are and what they can do. Zeus was set the god of gods and welds the most powerful weapon in Divination; his lighting bolt. The gods currently rest in a Realm similar, but smaller to Heaven called Olympus. The Gods Zeus Zeus is the king of the gods and the leader of Olympus. He was named after the sky for which god saw great power in him when he was thought of. Zeus rarely does anything when it comes to acting upon things such as war or fighting. He holds the power of the Lightning Bolt, something that cannot be destroyed and can destroy anything. Poseidon Poseidon is the Brother of Zues and Hades and the god of the sea and protector of the ocean life. He was described as patient and calm; always around his waters after god made him the ruler of them. To top that, Poseidon was gifted a three pointed Trident that allows anyone who wields it to command the ocean and water without effort. Hades Hades is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. Though history treats him as evil and the devil, Hades is actually the god of Weath and power, though, he is known as evil due to his abusive behavior towards mortals and others. Hades also abuses women and children, but mostly mentally and not physically. Apollo Apollo is the 'son' of Zeus and is literally the goofy and fun one out of all the gods. While Apollo is seen as a child, make no mistake, he is a very powerful god of Light and music and art. His twin sister, Artemis is the only person who can quell his fun energy. Artemis Artemis is the 'daughter' of Zeus and the twin of Apollo. She loves the wild animals and Nature, by which she was the Goddess of wildlife and hunt. She is always seen as hunter with a bow and arrow and one the most gifted survivors of all time. Ares Ares is the 'son' of Zeus and he is hated most by him. Ares is the kind of person who loves to start drama and wants there to be a war at all times, wheather its over little things or something that doesn't exist, which is why he is known as the god of War. Aphrodite Aphrodite is the goddess of Love, and Beauty and the wife of Hades. She the god that mostly spends her time away from earth. Not much is known at her. She's a powerful manipulator and only acts when one of the gods needs help with something. Hephaestus Hephaestus is known as the ugly god, which in reality, was wrong because he was the most beautiful out of all of the Immortals besides Aphrodite. He was also known as the god of fire and he, like god, has created many wonderful and needed things in modern day. Athena Athena is the symbol of strong woman in modern day. Athena is also known as the goddess of the wisdom, battle strategy and war. Ares once tried to start a war between him and Athena was but quickly taken down like a child facing a lion. Athena was rewarded tools to help in her aid. Besides Zues, the gods don't dare challenge to face Athena. Hermes Hermes is known as the trickter god, thanks to his personality. Because of this, Hermes was placed as the god of nothing, but was given the power of flight by wings on his feet. Because of this, he became the messenger of God. Hermes hates what he is the most and wishes he was mortal. He spends his immortal life on Earth. Demeter Demeter is considered Mother Nature; for she is the goddess of Harvest and Fertility and the wife of Hermes. Demeter, like Aphrodite doesn't involve herself with nothing unless asked. One famous blessing she gave was when god asked for her to bless Mary with God's child, into which, she did. Though Demeter and Hermes are together, they spend their time apart; he on earth while she is on Olympus. Hestia Not much is known about Hestia, other than the fact that she is the husband of Zeus in Divination and holds more power than the other gods. Equal in power yes, but it doesn't mean she isn't equally powerful. She mostly uses her powers to heal the gods and gift them great strengh. She is also the anchor to Olympus; where the realm gets its power from. During their rule; 200,000 B.C When God exiled himself, he left the care of the world under the Gods. At the time, he only made five gods ruler of what makes up the world. It was Hades who started the chain reaction go the gods claiming control over the characteristics. For the first few centuries, the Gods didn't involve themselves with Earth. There was only Nature and Adam & Eve's family legacies. It wasn't until Artemis left Olympus after an argue with Apollo and found herself within the wildlife of Nature. She realized that as an effect of their absence, not only did Nature evolve, it took control of how things work on Earth. From ecosystems and Apex Predators, Nature did what they didn't do and make earth, along with breaking land apart from what we would call modern day Pangea. When Artemis returned to Olympus, she told the Gods of what she saw and what happened. They each decided to head to Earth to see for themselves, and like Artemis, they were in Awe. That's when Zeus told them that it was up to them to take control, not anyone else's. He continued to tell them that God left them with the task to keep Earth alive and moving foreword; but now how. From there, the Gods posed as normal humans. They agreed to travel the world and help Nature and make things of their own like their God. And their was rules each had to follow. Rule one, No reproduction with the mortals. Rule two, do not show, express, or tell anyone about the Gods or God, Angels or anything else. Rule three, do not abuse the power that God has given them or abuse what God has created. And rule four, do not create something that would harm, destroy or kill anything here. And with those rules, The Gods came up with ideas and creations. Apollo, who was the most gullible god, was also the god who made Poetry and Music, two of todays most powerful forms of emotions. The gods felt like Apollo was rushing himself but they didn't question it. They just hoped that he wouldn't break any of the rules. Demeter, beings the caring woman she is decided that it was best for the only family on the planet to have comfort by those like them. And from the Earth, Hestia breeded different shapes, sizes and cultures of mortals that today, we know as the Human Population. From there, she was given the title of Goddess of Fertility. Zeus and Poseidon took it upon themselves to make four different changes of the sky and sea and Climate. One season to feature warmth and power. Another season is of cool and rain. The other is of chill and the fall of the trees, while the last season was shown to be the coldness and let a white powder of frozen ice fall down from the sky. They called these Seasons Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter. Zeus also created thunderstorms and other weather occurrences that we know and love today. Athena and Ares showed the new breeds of humans and Adam and Eve's bloodline forms of fighting that they themselves created. Telling them to not fight their own kind, Athena and Ares kept the fact that the rules was the main problem for the wars and fights they want to cause. Hephaestus himself is known as the earth god. He himself made the mountains of the world and caves and monuments and from the creation of his mind, he birthed the creation of Fire. At first, everyone was afraid and told Hephaestus that Fire was the devils creation(From hellfire). Hephaestus told them it wasn't like that. Yes, they shared similar qualities, Fire can be put out with the other elements and other equipment. Artemis showed the mortals how to craft weapons from nothingness to hunt for food and pelts. Apollo also showed the mortals how to harness energy to power themselves and other things. Hades and Hermes were both the first to break the rules, Hades harming the mortals while Hermes stole for them. Hermes also told a woman about his heritage, into which she didn't believe him but they For thousands and thousands of years, the Gods continued to make things and show the Humans(what Hestia started to call them). Afterwards, they returned to Olympus; feeling accomplished but as soon as they were able to rest, that's when the angels reported to them about how they started to kill each other, and destroy things; bringing sickness into the world and abusing fire and the other elements as weapons. The Small War; 100,000 B.C That's when Zeus was reminded of Lucifer's spell to bring sin and evil into the world, and that basically the Gods helped him with that. The Gods argued for years over whether they should destroy everything they created or to go to God for help; knowing it'll anger him or to just leave it alone. They're decision was made for them when Suddenly, demons broke out across the world, attacking a killing the humans, while possessing them. Zeus, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, and a army of Angels, along with the Archangels headed towards the earth and went to fight against them. This made the world of Heaven and Angels known to the humans but it didn't matter to the Gods. It wouldn't matter if they were all dead. For years, the gods eradicated and destroyed demons of all kinds. The war came to a standstill. During that stand still, the Gods decided that they cannot destroy everything they created. The Gods told them that they would just let the humans take control. Afterwards, more demons flooded the earth, but the Gods chose to let the Angels handle them; the Gods making it too easy. Since angels can't be seen by humans, and these demons were also invisible, it was a war that no one could see(and it still goes on today). Afterward returning to Olympus, Athena and Hestia suggested that the Gods created a book. A book that the humans can follow. A book that would tell the story. Tweaking the truth but keeping everything honest and real. They agreed, and the twelve god wrote the book and continue writing it until after God's son, Jesus died, calling it: The Bible. Personality Each God had a different personality, but they each shared their ability to lead, and to follow. Each god also listened to each other, like family. Appearance Each God was described as beautiful immortals. The male gods seemed to have muscular bodies and a heavy mass while the female gods seemed slim, yet powerful. Powers The Children Of God are powerful immortal beings and the embodiments of that make the universe. They are gifted with Nigh-Omnipotent abilities along with Immortality. The strongest god, Zeus, welds the most powerful weapon in the universe: His lightning bolt. Each one has a specific set of powers, but listed below, is the powers they each have. * '''Nigh-Omnipotent - '''The Gods wields almost supreme power, but they each has a form of limitation that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. ** '''Nigh-Creation - '''The Gods can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. ** '''Invulnerability - '''The Gods are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. ** '''Immortality - '''The Gods possesses an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. * '''Nigh-Omnipresence - '''The Gods are present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. * '''Nigh-Omniscience - '''The Gods knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, in their case, they don't understand the universe itself; it being a Phenomenon. Abilities * Like God, the Gods have a wide range of Imagination, and they can create anything in this universe from their own thoughts. Weaknesses * The Gods and Goddesses can be destroyed by Hellfire only. If one God dies, everything they represent and created will blink out of existence.